Ink
by obscene onigiri
Summary: Roxas decides to get a tattoo, but when the tattoo artist, Axel, has other plans half way through, what will the night turn into? Mature for sex scenes. AkuRoku.


_Btzzzzz._

The long, buzzing sound of a tattoo gun filled the room as Hayner pressed the tool to a costumers back. A few seats away at the reception was a tall redheaded man named Axel, co-owner of `INK the finest tattoo shop in Twilight Town. Axel had a boy named Roxas scheduled for a tattoo on his lower back. Roxas… The named sounded familiar, from school maybe? Axel was twenty, but still attended high school because he got held back, which was no surprise for anyone.

A few hours later, Hayner was packing up to go home- Roxas hadn't shown for his tattoo. Axel was scrolling through the schedule. The kid had meant to come ages ago. He shrugged it off in a gentle manner. "Maybe he'll come tomorrow for his tattoo." He smiled, walking behind Hayner towards the door. Hayner opened it, leaving. Axel stopped and remembered he had to finish a sketch for a tattoo, he was taking it home. He shut the door and walked back into the main room, finding the sketch and walking back to the door, where a blond was standing with blue eyes. "Hello?" He glanced. He was sure he was from school, a freshman perhaps? Either way, he was very cute.

"…Closing?" Roxas groaned, "I completely forgot I booked a tattoo for today, things got busy and all with school and my part time job… I'm Roxas, I was meant to come before." He sighed, "Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked kindly, biting his lip down lightly. "Uh… Why don't I just do it now? Out back?" The redhead responded calmly, ushering the short blond inside. Roxas nodded, "Oh, really? Okay." He smiled, walking on in. He was directed to the backroom, it was small, but nice.

"Ever had a tattoo before?" Axel asked, putting on his rubber gloves. "Nah, first one. I want it down here," He turned, pulling up his shirt and pressing his pants down slightly, revealing a smidge of his ass.

Axel's cheeks flushed red, "Okay, what do you want?" He asked softly, blinking. A grin spread on his lips. He looked at Roxas, who turned around and looked at the redhead, "A black rose, dangling above a vine or something?" He smiled calmly, "Like I said over the phone, remember?" He asked, looking around the room. He had a problem with staring into peoples eyes; something about black holes and death.

Axel merely nodded, "Oh yes, sorry I forgot…" He smiled, getting the sketch, "Lay on your stomach, please." He smiled. Roxas moved and lay on the chair, body slightly bent. He felt Axel pulling his pants down slightly, and lifting his pants. Roxas just lay there, not moving for a moment. Axel pressed the paper to his skin, and then held a mirror in a position so Roxas could see "Is there okay?" He asked, looking at the ink on the boys back. "Yup, perfect!" He nodded, moving his head away now.

Axel nodded and got the tattoo gun, beginning to dab the gun against his skin, trying his hardest not to look at Roxas's ass, nor crack. He struggled. It was there for him to grab, to touch and feel. He sighed, continuing on the tattoo.

After half an hour, he started on the coloring after shading. A quiet sigh slid from his lips, looking nervously at the boy's ass, again. Suddenly the machine stopped, he dropped the tattoo gun onto the cold-tiled floor. He cleaned the tattoo with his hand. Half the coloring was done. "Something wrong?" Roxas asked softly, looking back. "No, nothing…" Axel had a smirk on his lips. Roxas could see the man's hands reaching towards him.

Suddenly, Roxas felt his pants being slid down further, along with his boxers. He gasped softly, blushing. "Excuse me, w- what are you doing?" He asked eyes wide. Still silent, Axel caressed the soft skin of Roxas's ass, leaning in and pressing his lips to his hole.

"…" Speechless. Roxas lay there, wanting to scream out, but all that came out was a weak moan of pleasure from the man's tongue which was now playing with his anus.

Axel pressed his tongue deeper, causing the scared blond to jump slightly, moaning more.

_This night was becoming horribly pleasurable._


End file.
